


父母爱情

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 囧一囧一囧一囧一





	父母爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 囧一囧一囧一囧一

“怎么回事呢...”文泰一侧躺在床上小声嘀咕道。  
现在是12月的夜晚，正是韩国最冷的时候，他却感觉全身燥热，倒是面前的徐英浩盖着被子一只胳膊搂着自己睡的正熟。  
“你干嘛...”他带点困意的声音响起，正悄悄移动徐英浩胳膊的文泰一被抓了个正着。“我太热了...”见他醒了，文泰一一把抓住他胳膊扔到一边还顺便翻了个身。“我冷。”徐英浩把逃走的人儿抓回来像刚才那样圈在怀里。这下文泰一发现到底是哪里不对了。“你...要不要去趟厕所...”“不是有你吗。”徐英浩边说着边贴紧文泰一，身后人那里的灼热让他不安的扭动着。“你别动。”听到徐英浩声音变得低沉文泰一再不敢动弹，安安静静的在他怀里躺着。“明天没有行程。”“嗯。”“明天不用练习。”“嗯。”“所以...”“嗯。”文泰一转过身主动的与徐英浩接吻，两人间的温度随着心跳加快也不断升高。“印记别留太深，过两天还要回归。”文泰一呆呆地看着天花板感受着徐英浩的一举一动。“我又不是什么神人。”“我就是怕嘛。”徐英浩不再说话只是专注于手上的动作。“你...”“怎么了。”“...你...你别弄疼我...”文泰一想了好久才想出这么一句话来。“哥今天怎么这么娇气，像第一次一样。”“我...”看着身下人支支吾吾的窘迫样子他也没再多问。  
“我要进来了。”一切准备工作都完成后的徐英浩小心翼翼的进入文泰一的身体，生怕自己的动作过于激烈弄疼他，还好文泰一看起来并没有觉得不舒服，完全进入后还难耐地哼了两声，自己扭了扭身子。徐英浩开始缓慢地抽动起来。“嗯...徐英浩你快点...”文泰一奶凶奶凶地瞪着他让他快一点，徐英浩觉得他可爱死了，也心甘情愿的听他的话加快了速度。“你慢...慢点我不行了...”“慢不下来了。”“呀我都这么大岁数了经得起你那么折腾吗...”“你说话连气都不喘我看你挺好的啊。”“英...浩...你...慢...点...”“......”“真的...呜你...慢点啊...”文泰一话说的有点多，徐英浩不断加快速度也确实让他有点喘不上气，便拍拍他想让他快点停下来。“哥也要等等我啊，总不能自己舒服吧。”“那...那你快点啊...”文泰一在又一次被戳到敏感点的时候释放了出去，小穴不断收缩也让徐英浩有点受不了，没过一会也释放在文泰一体内。  
“累死了徐英浩你个大坏蛋！”  
“......”  
“抱我去清理！”  
“哎。”  
“明天你带梦崽出去玩！”  
“哎。”  
“你明天不可以用力抱我揉我！”  
“不行。”  
“哦。”  
“也可以但是有个条件。”  
“你说！”  
“文泰一今天晚上好好睡觉不许踹被子！”  
“知道啦...”

“再乱动喊热的话，你知道的哦。”


End file.
